Granada Jones
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Granada Jones is a girl who's in her freshman year at Rice University in Houston, Texas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to JemilyPLLGleek78-10, KatyZ, Bella_StarBelle, Emy Lee X, Cindy01, Stefano II, Kyle R and Melinda Olsen.**

* * *

**Granada Jones**

**Granada Jones is a nice sweet sexy gay girl who's in her freshman year at Rice University in Houston, Texas.**

**She has red hair and often wear black clothes.**

Right now she's in her dorm room and read a book.

"Nice. Kinda hot." says Granada.

On the table is a cup of coffee and a burger.

These things are Granada's snack.

"Very sexy." says Granada.

It turns out that the book she's reading is a porno book.

"Holy crap, girl. Porno again?" says a girl named Marissa Kuudah as she enter the room.

Marissa is a lesbian too and she's also Granada's roommate and friend.

Marissa is half Arabic and has long straight black hair and she usually wear white or yellow clothes.

Even though both Granada and Marissa are lesbians they have never had any more than great feelings of friendship for each other.

Marissa is dating a girl named Roxy Thomson and Granada is single.

"What's wrong with porno? Not like I have a girlfriend to satisfy me." says Granada.

"No fear, girl. I'm your buddy. Read your sexy book. I don't think it's bad. I sometimes read porno too." says Marissa.

"Thanks, Marissa. You're a sweet friend." says Granada.

"Okay. So are you, Granada." says Marissa.

"Awww, so sweet." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Marissa.

"Damn..." says Granada as she fart by accident.

"It's fine. Girls fart sometimes, just like guys." says Marissa.

"Guess so." says Granada.

"You're awesome." says Marissa.

"I think you're cool as well, girl." says Granada.

"That's nice, my friend." says Marissa.

"Oh, yeah." says Granada.

Granada fart a little again.

"Opsss..." says Granada.

"Don't worry. Some farts won't push me away." says Marissa.

"Alright." says Granada.

"Opsss..." says Marissa as she fart by accident too.

"There's no problem." says Granada.

"Thanks, babe." says Marissa.

"Sweet and cute." says Granada as she put down her book.

Granada then stand up.

Her pants fall down by accident, revealing her wet pussy, since she doesn't wear panties. She goes without panties very often.

"Opsss!" says Granada as she blush.

"Nice pussy. It looks kinda wet too." says Marissa.

"It is wet. Because of my porno book. I'm a bit horny." says Granada.

"Alright." says Marissa.

"I was gonna masturbate before you showed up." says Granada.

"Do so then." says Marissa.

"Not now when you're here." says Granada.

"C'mon, we're both lesbians and you're my best buddy. You can masturbate in front of me." says Marissa.

"Uh...okay...I'll try." says Granada as she plop back down on the couch.

She grab the book and starts to finger-fuck herself slowly.

"Mmmm!" moans Granada.

"I like your finger-fuck style, very sweet and cozy, it looks, yeah." says Marissa.

"Thanks!" moans Granada.

"No problem, my friend." says Marissa.

"Holy shit...sexy!" moans Granada.

Very cute splash sounds can be heard from Granada's pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans Granada.

Marissa takes a seat on her bed, pull down her pants and starts to masturbate too.

"Yeah!" moans Marissa as she finger-fuck her sexy pussy.

"I love finger-fuckin' myself. It's sexy." says Granada.

"Me feel the same, girl." says Marissa.

"Sweet...sexy!" moans Granada.

"Yup!" moans Marissa.

"Holy shit...!" moans Granada.

"Indeed, babe!" moans Marissa.

"Fuckin' sexy!" moans Granada, finger-fucking harder.

Marissa does the same.

"It's so awesome to watch another chick masturbate!" moans Marissa.

"Okay!" moans Granada.

"Especially if the chick is you, my sexy buddy!" moans Marissa.

"Awwww, so damn fuckin' cutie cute!" moans Granada, being both sexual and childish at the same time in a very nice mix.

"Yup!" moans Marissa.

"Mmmm!" moans Granada.

"Fuck, me can feel the scent of your pussy! Sooo nice!" moans Marissa.

"Thanks!" moans Granada.

20 minutes later.

"Mmmm, fuck, yes!" moans Granada and Marrisa as they both cum.

3 hours later, Granada, Marissa and a third girl named Tanya Boombie, who is the third girl that live in the room, eat pizza and watch TV.

"Pizza, so damn nice." says Granada with a casual cute smile.

"Yup." says Marissa.

"True." says Tanya.

Tanya is a sexy blonde beautiful fashionista with a lot of confidence, kinda like a Texas version of Alison DiLurentis, but without the sassiness and ego.

On this day, Tanya wear a white leather top and matching pants.

"So you two masturbated earlier?" says Tanya.

"We did." says Granada.

"It was awesome." says Marissa.

Tanya is not a lesbian, she's straight. She is still good frieds with Granada and Marissa.

Tanya has a boyfriend named David Rose.

"Cool that you're here, hangin' out with us instead of doin' it with David." says Marissa.

"Well, the two of ya are me buddies so I gotta give time to you girls too." says Tanya.

"That's sweet." says Granada.

"Alright, ladies." says Tanya.

"Yeah." says Granada.

Marissa fart a bit.

"Ewww! Girls don't fart when people are around." says Tanya.

"Sorry..." says Marissa.

"It's fine, you're a friend so I won't get all angry." says Tanya.

"Okay. Thanks." says Marissa.

"You're welcome, Marissa." says Tanya.

"Are your boobs all 100 % natural...?" says Granada.

"Yeah, all natural stuff here. I'd never enlarge them, even if they were small." says Tanya.

Tanya has natural sexy round firm D-cup boobs.

"Okay. Nice. Natural is best." says Granada.

"Indeed, babe." says Tanya.

"Me think so too." says Marissa.

"Sexy." says Granada.

"Yup." says Marissa.

"Opsss..." says Tanya as she fart.

"Who said that chicks ain't doin' any fartin'...?" says Marissa with a cute laugh.

"That was an accident. I so did not wanna do that, my friend." says Tanya.

"Right." says Marissa, who giggle.

"I'm tellin' the truth." says Tanya as she start to blush.

"Okay then, girl." says Marissa.

The next day.

"Yay." says Granada as she wakes up, feeling strong and happy.

She put on a black bra, red panties, a black t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"New day, new fun." says Granada, who is a rather casual girl.

Marissa and Tany are still asleep.

Granada drink some tea.

"Marissa, Tanya...time to wake up." says Granada.

"Oh...good morning." says Marissa as she open her eyes.

"Already?" says Tanya.

"Yup." says Granada.

Marissa sit up and then put on her pink G-string panties, a neon-green latex bra, a white tank top and baggy old jeans.

"I wish I could sleep for a few more hours." says Tanya.

"Oh, but ya can't, girl. You've History class in 40 minutes so ya cannot be lazy." says Granada.

"Fine...okay." says Tanya as she get up from her bed and put on sexy white leather bra, matching panties and a violet women's formal suit that was custom-made for her by a taylor in Italy.

She then put up her blonde hair in a tight bun and put on red lipstick and dark eye-liner.

"You look so hot." says Marissa.

"Thanks, but I am very straight." says Tanya.

"I know, but if you'd been a lesbo I sure would hit on ya 'cause you're a damn fuckable chick." says Marissa.

"Guess I am." says Tanya, who know very well that she is sexy.

The 3 friends eat breakfast and then each one head to whatever class they're having this morning. Granada has Science, Marissa has Music and Tanya has History.

Tanya is not very into History. She only study this subject because both her parents are History experts at the Sir Davidsen Institute of History so she had no choice. She had to major in History, otherwise she'd brought shame over her family.

Granada walk to classroom 15 B.

She enter and take her typical seat on the left side of the room.

"Today we'll continue where we left last time. During the 1620s, France was sort of at its highest point of glory. Sure, certain things that weren't perfect, but at least for nobility this was an era of joy and pleasure." says Professor Janice Westmore.

Professor Janice Westmore is a beautiful sexy Spanish woman with long black hair and blue eyes and bug D-cup boobs.

She wear a red satin dress and diamond ear rings.

"Despite all the wealth and all that the rich got to enjoy, for the poor common people life wasn't nearly as fun." says Professor Westmore.

Granada like Professor Westmore.

She think Professor Westmore is the best teacher ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Westmore like Granada as well.

She think of Granaada as one of her top 5 students.

"The majority of the poor blamed the king for their suffereing." says Professor Westmore.

"Were they correct?" says Granada.

"Yes, at least partly. The king didn't intentionally desire for his people to feel pain and sadness, he was just a rather ignorant man." says Professor Westmore.

"Okay. Interesting." says Granada, who is more interested in Professor Westmore than the subject they study.

Despite the fact that Professor Westmore is a teacher and Granada is a student, Granada still has a crush on Professor Westmore.

And the fact that Professor Westmore is so attractive and sexy doesn't make Granada like her any less.

Later, after class, Granada walk up to Professor Westmore and says "You look very beautiful today."

"Thanks." says Professor Westmore with a sweet smile.

"I think you're awesome." says Granada.

"That's very nice. You're a good student and I hope to see more of that in the future." says Professor Westmore.

"Yay." says an excited Granada.

"Seems like you're a lesbian. Is that correct...?" says Professor Westmore.

"Yeah. I'm a lesbian. And so are you, right...?" says Gramada.

"No. I'm straight and I'll get married to my boyfriend Jason in a few months." says Professor Westmore.

"Alright..." says Granada.

"Don't feel sad. You may still stare at me in class as long as you also study as well as you've done so far, girl." says Professor Westmore.

"Thanks and I promise to be subtle when I look at you." says Granada.

"Nice, but if you cannot be subtle, that's fine. I know that many male students love to stare at my face, boobs and ass too. I'm very aware of how hot I am." says Professor Westmore.

"You sure are hot." says Granada.

Later that day, after all classes, Granada return to the dorm room.

She plop down on the couch, fart a bit and then slide a hand down into her pants and masturbate in a casual way.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Granada.

"Oh, it's slut-time again?" says Marissa as she enter the room.

"Yup." says Granada.

"Sweet." says Marissa.

"Thanks, girl." says Granada.

"Anytime, babe." says Marissa.

"Nice." says Granada.

"Why aren't you datin' anyone?" says Marissa.

"Simply 'cause I've found the right person yet." says Granada.

"Do ya wanna try the campus blind date set-up system?" says Marissa.

"I so do not. That system's run by straight guys who use it to bang sexy chicks. And since I'm a lesbian I don't wanna feel a dick in me." says Granada.

"Okay. I didn't know that the system was that way, girl." says Marissa.

"My cousin Kyle is one of the high guys in the system and he told me." says Granada.

"Kyle Baurdough is your cousin?" says Marissa.

"Yup. He and I have different last names, but we're biological cousins on my daddy's side." says Granada.

"Alright." says Marissa.

"Yeah, babe." says Granada.

"Sexy!" moans Granada, masturbating harder.

"Nice." says Marissa with a sexy smile.

"Yup!" moans Granada.

"Opsss, your sexy masturbation distracted me. Almost forgot, I got us some take-out food from Emilio's down the road." says Marissa.

"Nice. It's been a while since I ate something Italian. Where is Tanya? She need food too, ya know." says Granada.

"She went over to David's place and she'll get dinner there. She told me so." says Marissa.

"Guess it's just the two of us then." says Granada.

"Yup. Cum nd we'll eat." says Marissa.

"Sure, sexy friend." says Granada as she masturbate faster.

2 minutes later.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Granada as she cum and fart by accident at the same time.

"That was sexy." says Marissa.

"Yup." says Granada as she wipe her hands clean.

Marissa and Granada eat the Italian food.

"Holy shit, this taste so damn nice." says Granada.

"Indeed, soooo yummy." says Marissa.

"Yeah, anyways...how's it goin' for you and Roxy?" says Granada.

"Really awesome. Me and Roxy are just as in love now as when we first became a couple. The sex is magnificent and she and I share so many interests so there's never really a black moment when she and I are in the same room." says Marissa.

"Cute. I'm glad ya love her." says Granada.

"Thanks. I do very much love her and she love me too." says Marissa.

"Wonderful. She's welcome to stop by here if she wanna." says Granada.

"Nice. How about a girl-night on Saturday night here in our cozy lil' dorm room? Just you, me, Roxy and Tanya." says Marissa.

"Sounds like a very good idea. I'll buy some cheap wine." says Granada.

"And I get a couple bags of chips and a chick flick we can watch." says Marissa.

"Good. It'll be fun, yeah." says Granada.

"So true, my sexy friend." says Marissa.

56 minutes later.

"It's so cool that you and I live together." says Granada.

"Me love that too." says Marissa.

"Awesome." says Granada.

"Yay." says Marissa.

Both of them are happy.

"Earlier you masturbated. Now it's my turn." says Marissa as she unzip her pants and starts to finger-fuck her awesome pussy.

"Cute. Your pussy smell like a huge orgasm." says Granada.

"Thanks, Granada." says Marissa.

"No problem, Marissa." says Granada.

"Yay!" moans Marissa, all sexy.

"Indeed." says Granada.

"Yeah!" moans Marissa with a sweet smile.

"You clearly are good at masturbation." says Granada.

"I better be 'cause I've done it often for years." says Marissa.

"Okay." says Granada.

"Yup." says Marissa.

"Opsss..." says Granada as she fart a little by accident.

"No worry. All people fart at times." says Marissa.

"Alright." says Granada.

"Yeah!" moans Marissa.

Marissa masturbate harder.

"Sexy!" moans Marissa.

"It's sweet watchin' ya when you're doin' that." says Granada.

"Thank ya!" moans Marissa.

"You're welcome." says Granada.

14 minutes later.

"Mmmm...yes, fuck!" moans Marissa as she cum.

"Nice. That was like watching a porno-movie." says Granada.

"I'm glad ya enjoyed lookin' at it." says Marissa.

"Yay." says Granada.

2 hours later.

Granada study on her laptop.

Marissa is playing a video game.

"This game's so much fun." says Marissa.

"Okay." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Marissa.

"Sorry..." says Granada as she fart by accident.

"No problem." says Marissa.

"Cute." says Granada.

"Yup, a lil' fart ain't gonna scare me away." says Marissa.

"Thanks, my sexy friend." says Granada.

"Am I sexy?" says Marissa.

"Of course ya are." says Granada.

"Sweet. I love being erotic." says Marissa.

"I'm sure Roxy think you're awesome." says Granada.

"She does and I think she's very nice too." says Marissa.

"Ya love the girl very much." says Granada.

"True. She's my sexy babe and I wanna marry her someday." says Marissa.

"Wonderful. I'm sure you girls will be a cute couple." says Granada.

"I hope so." says Marissa.

On Saturday night.

Granada, Marissa, Roxy and Tanya hang out in the dorm room.

All 4 girls are wearing casual clothes. For once, even Tanya wear just a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Nice room ya girls have." says Roxy.

"Thanks. It's cozy." says Tanya.

"Yeah." says Roxy.

Roxy is a sexy semi-tomboy with long hair that's dyed neon-green. She wear a black tank top and baggy white sweatpants along with a lot of black eyeliner and dar-red lipstick and black nailpolish.

Roxy gives Marissa a sexy kiss.

Roxy's boobs are sexy, big and natural. They are bigger than Granada, Marissa and Tanya's.

"Awww...babe." says Marissa.

"Yeah." says Roxy.

"Play with me, please." says Marissa.

"Okay, sexy girl." says Roxy as she slide a hand down into Marissa's sweatpants and finger-fuck Marissa's pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans Marissa.

"Nice that you chicks aren't shy about doin' sexy stuff in front of us." says Tanya.

"We're comfortable in our sexuality." says Marissa.

"Okay. Sweet." says Tanya.

"Yeah." says Roxy.

"Yay!" moans Marissa.

Granada drink some wine.

"Hand me a glass too." says Tanya.

"Sure, girl." says Granada as she pour a glass of wine for Tanya.

"Nice. Thank ya, G." says Tanya.

"No problems." says Granada.

Tanya takes a big sip of the wine.

"Sexy." says Tanya.

"Okay." says Granada.

"Yum." says Granada as she eat a bunch of chips.

"Yup." says Marissa as she eat chips too.

"You're so sexy." says Roxy, finger-fucking Marissa's pussy harder.

Marissa clearly love that so much.

"Awww...that feels sooo damn awesome!" moans Marissa.

"I know what you love, babe." says Roxy.

"Yay!" moans Marissa, all cute.

22 minutes later.

"Mmmm, here I cum! Yes...soooo sexy!" moans Marissa as she get a huge wonderful orgasm.

"Nice! That was cute." says Roxy.

"Thanks, babe." says Marissa, giving Roxy a sexy kiss.

"Anytime, babe." says Roxy.

"Yay." says Marissa.

"Indeed." says Roxy.

"That orgasm made me thirsty." says Marissa as she takes a huge sip of wine right from the bottle.

"I like when ya drink. It looks so erotic." says Roxy.

"Okay." says Marissa.

"Yup, babe." satys Roxy.

Roxy pull down her pants and starts to masturbate.

"Mmmm...fuck...yeah!" moans Roxy with a sexy smile.

"Sexy." says Marissa.

15 minutes later.

"Mmmm...shit, yes!" moans Roxy as she cum a lot and squirt a bit.

"Wow! You're a squirter? Kinda cool, yeah." says Granada.

"I am a squirter, but I can't do it every time." says Roxy.

"Okay." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Roxy.

"Being able to squirt is something I'd like." says Granada.

"Ya are not able to?" says Roxy.

"Have tried to squirt and it didn't work." says Granada.

"I hope you'll get to squirt someday, girl." says Roxy.

"Thanks, Roxy." says Granada.

"I'm able to squirt." says Tanya.

"Nice." says Roxy.

"Yeah." say Tanya.

"Enough with talkin' sex. Let's watch this cutie chick flick." says Granada.

"Awesome." says Marissa.

The 4 girls watch a fun movie.

"Yay." says Marissa.

"Yup." says Granada.

"Opsss..." says Roxy as she fart a bit.

"Ewww!" says Tanya.

"No problem." says Granada and Marissa.

"Thanks." says Roxy.

"You're welcome." says Granada.

"Sexy." says Roxy.

Roxy pull her pants back up.

"Viva la stiff dick." says Tanya as she take a big sip of wine.

"Viva la pussy." says Roxy with a casual cute smile.

"Yay." says Granada with a sweet little laugh.

The next day.

"Okay, new day." says Granada as she wake up.

She put on a black t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Is it morning?" says Marissa as she open her eyes.

"Yup, girl." says Granada.

"Nights are too fuckin' short." says Tanya.

"No, not really." says Marissa.

"Whatever..." says Tanya.

Marissa put on a white tan top and yellow baggy sweatpants.

Tanya put on a red women's tuxedo.

"La la la, sexy I am!" sings Tanya with an erotic smile.

"Are we all on for video games today after the dinner?" says Marissa.

"I am." says Granada.

"Not me. I'm gonna have porno-time with my strong manly boyfriend." says Tanya.

"Guess it's just you and me then." says Marissa.

"Yup." says Granada.

"I'll ask Roxy if she wanna join." says Marissa.

"Nice." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Marissa.

14 minutes later, Granada, Marissa and Tanya eat breakfast.

"Yum." says Marissa.

"Indeed, my friend." says Granada.

"Okay." says Tanya.

Tanya look her typical fancy sexy spotless self.

After the breakfast the 3 girls split up and each one of them go to the class they have.

Later, at lunch, Granada and Marissa sit together.

"I txted Roxy and she'll join us for video game time." says Marissa.

"Okay. That's nice. She is sweet." says Granada.

"Alright, Granada." says Marissa.

"Yeah, Marissa, my friend." says Granada.

"Sorry..." says Marissa as she fart a bit.

"No problem." says Granada.

"Cute." says Marissa.

"Yup." says Granada.

"Hi, sexy girl." says a guy as he walk up to Granada.

"Drop it, dude. I'm a lesbian." says Granada.

"Too bad. I'm sure your pussy is soft like velvet." says the guy.

"My pussy is awesome, but only available for chicks." says Granada.

The guy walk away.

"Ewww!" says Granada. "I thought my lesbianism was very obvious so that no males would ever hit on me."

"Awww!" says Marissa. "Your lesbiansim is obvious, my friend. That guy was just stupid or something. Or maybe he think he can make a lesbo become straight."

"I'm 100 % lesbian and will always be." says Granada.

"Me too." says Marissa.

"Okay. Long live being gay." says Granada.

"Yup. Cheers to that, for sure, babe." says Marissa.

"Yup. Being lesbian is awesome." says Granada.

"Indeed." says Marissa.

"Yeah, girl." says Granada.

"Awww." says Marissa.

"Sweet." says Granada.

"Hi, girls." says Professor Westmore, walking by.

"Oh...hi, professor." says Granada.

"Girls, have a very cozy day." says Professor Westmore as she wink slightly sexy at Granada.

"Thanks." says Granada.

"Cute." says Professor Westmore with a sweet smile and then walk away.

"Professor Westmore is soooo seductive. Too bad she's straight." says Granada.

"Ya have a crush on her?" says Marissa.

"Yup. She's sexy." says Granada.

"Okay." says Marissa.

"I'd love a night with her." says Granada.

"Awww." says Marissa.

"Yeah." says Granada.

2 days later.

"Mmmm!" moans Granada, masturbating in the bathroom.

She is happy.

"Fuck!" moans a horny Granada.

5 minutes later.

"Yay!" moans Granada as she get an orgasm.

Granada squirt into the toilet.

"That was so damn nice." says Granada.

22 minutes later.

Granada is changing strings on her electric bass guitar.

Marissa is doing school-work on her laptop.

Tanya is trying to pick out sexy clothes, since she's gonna head ove to her boyfriend's place.

"Ladies, what do ya think my man prefer, this white simemr dress or this black leather jumpsuit?" says Tanya.

"I think the black leather outfit suit you more." says Granada.

"Okay. Thanks, G." says Tanya.

"No problem." says Granada.

Tanya decides to wear the black leather jumpsuit.

"Is it okay if Roxy stop by later?" says Marissa.

"Yeah, sure. Roxy is cool, M." says Granada.

"Awesome." says Marissa.

"Yup." says Granada.

6 minutes later.

"Bye. I'm goin' now." says Tanya as she grab her purse and leave.

"Tanya, have fun." says Granada.

Granada drink some coffee.

Marissa eat a cookie.

"Opsss..." says Granada as she fart a little.

"No problems, babe." says Marissa.

"Sweet." says Granada.

"Yup, girl." says Marissa.

Granada hook up her electric bass guitar to her old small amp and play a sweet little song.

"Wonderful. You've gotten so good at that." says Marissa.

"Thanks, Marissa." says Granada.

"You're welcome." says Marissa.

"Yay." says a happy Granada.

"Can ya play 'Crying Kittens' by Melody Henryson?" says Marissa.

"I think so. Let's try..." says Granada and then starts to play the song.

It sounds awesome.

"Wow! That's correct, babe." says Marissa.

"Thanks, girl." says Granada.

"Yup." says Marissa.

2 hours later, Roxy show up.

"Hi, babe. Is your pussy wet for me?" says Roxy and then gives Marissa a sexy kiss.

"Hi. Not yet, but I think it'll be soon, Roxy my love." says Marissa.

"Okay. Sweet." says Roxy.

"Yeah." says Marissa.

"Do you want a beer?" says Granada.

"Fuck, yes." says Roxy.

"Alright. Here." says Granada as she give Roxy a beer.

"Thank ya, Granada." says Roxy.

"No problem. We have plenty." says Granada.

"Erotic." says Roxy.

"Yum, yum. Sooo damn sexy." says Marissa as she grab Roxy's round slutty ass.

"Mmmm! Grab the buns, baby!" moans Roxy, getting horny.

"I love your ass, girl. So round and smooth and firm." says Marissa.

"Thanks, babe!" moans Roxy.

"Anytime." says Marissa.

"Sexy!" moans Roxy.

Marissa gives Roxy's ass a nice gentle sexy massage.

"Yeah!" moans Roxy.

"Yay." says Marissa.

22 minutes later.

Granada, Marissa and Roxy play video games and drink beer.

"Nice." says Marissa.

"Yup." says Granada.

"Sexy." says Roxy.

"Okay." says Marissa.

"Opsss...sorry." says Roxy as she fart a bit.

"No problem. We're not afraid of farts." says Marissa.

"Indeed, yes." says Granada.

"Cute and nice." says Roxy.

"Yup." says Marissa.

"Horny yet, babe?" says Roxy.

"Really close to it." says Marissa.

"Sweet." says Roxy.

"Yay." says Marissa, feeling her pussy getting wet.

"Marissa, I know the meaning of your smile. You're horny now." says Roxy.

"That's true..." says Marissa.

"Awesome." says Roxy.

Roxy reach a hand down into Marissa's pants and finger-fuck her pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Marissa.

"Yup." says Roxy.

Almost a month later.

Granada has a day off from college and goes home to visit her mom a couple miles outside Houston.

"Oh my gosh...Granada, hi. Sweet seein' ya." says Melinda Jones, Granada's mom.

"Hi, mom." says Granada.

It's clear that Melinda is very happy to see Granada.

"Do you feel okay?" says Melinda.

"Yup." says Granada, giving her mom a sweet hug.

"C'mon in, sweeti. I'm cookin' pasta and fish." says Melinda.

"Sounds yum, yeah." says Granada as she enter the house.

"Your dad is not home. He's on the way to Florida for something related to his job." says Melinda.

"Me understand." says Granada.

"Alright, girl. How's things at Rice?" says Melinda.

"Very cozy and good. Marissa and Tanya are still my friends and I've become friends with Roxy too. She's Marissa's girlfriend." says Granada.

Melinda wear a black tight leather t-shirt and tight black latex pants.

She look almost like an older version of Granada.

"Nice. I'm glad ya have friends." says Melinda.

"Thanks, mom." says Granada.


	3. Chapter 3

Granada plop down on the pink cozy kitchen couch while her mom continue to cook.

"I hope ya study as good as possible." says Melinda.

"Don't worry, mama. I'm doin' me best." says Granada.

"That's good, sweetie." says Melinda.

"Yeah." says Granada.

"Okay. I'm proud of ya." says Melinda.

"Really?" says Granada.

"Yes. You've matured a lot lately." says Melinda.

"I try to be a good girl." says Granada.

"Nice. I couldn't ask for more than your best. You're sweet." says Melinda.

"Are you and dad okay?" says Granada.

"We're fine. He's not home much, but I manage. Somehow I enjoy when he's away." says Melinda.

"Sweet." says Granada.

"Thanks." says Melinda.

20 minutes later.

Granada and Melinda eat.

"This taste very good." says Granada.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." says Melinda.

"Mom, your cooking's awesome." says Granada.

"Thank ya, girl. What's food on campus like?" says Melinda.

"Pretty nice, most of the time." says Granada.

"Okay. Are ya datin' anyone?" says Melinda.

"No. I'm all single lady right now. Haven't found anyone who makes my heart do flips of joy." says Granada.

"Alright, but you're lookin'...aren't ya?" says Melinda.

"Yup." says Granada.

"I hope you'll find someone awesome." says Melinda.

"Me is gay." says Granada.

"Yes, I've figured that out and I see no problems with that. I think it's cute." says Melinda.

"Awww! Thanks, mama." says a happy Granada.

"Granada, you're welcome." says Melinda.

"So sweet." says Granada.

"Yup." says Melinda.

"I wanna find a hot chick who's casual like me." says Granada.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you're goin' to find the right girl soon." says Melinda.

"Uh...ya think so, mama?" says Granada.

"Indeed, sweetie. You're a beauty." says Melinda.

"Thanks." says Granada.

"Anytime." says Melinda.

"Opsss..." says Granada as she fart a bit by accident.

"I'm not afraid of a lil' fart. Women fart, just like men. No worry." says Melinda.

"Nice." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Melinda.

"Mom, do you miss your sister?" says Granada.

"I very much do. She's on my mind at least once a day. Nelly was a very sweet person and she died too early. Clearly she still would've had so much good times ahead." says Melinda.

Nelly was Melinda's older sister who died because of cancer.

"Me agree. Aunt Nelly was awesome." says Granada.

"She did like you a lot." says Melinda.

Later, when Granada returns to campus, Marissa and Tanya are waiting for her.

"G, you missed dinner." says Marissa.

"No probs, had dinner with me mama." says Granada.

"Alright. Cute." says Marissa.

"Yup." says Granada. "Mom is awesome."

"What's her name?" says Tanya.

"Melinda." says Granada.

"Cool name." says Tanya.

"It sure is, girl." says Granada.

"Kelly Burbone's back, by the way." says Tanya.

"Oh, no. She's a bully." says Granada.

"I know. Just wanted to let ya know she's back again." says Tanya.

"Thanks, Tanya. Sweet of you to give me a warning." says Granada.

"You're a friend so I wanna give all the information." says Tanya.

"Awesome." says Granada.

"Yeah, babe. We're all buddies here in our lil' room." says Tanya.

"Indeed. The 3 of us are the sisters of the dang dorm room...sort of..." says Marissa.

"True. Yup." says Granada.

"Sorry..." says Marissa as she fart by accident.

"No problem." says Granada.

"Ladies, control your ass." says Tanya.

"Relax. It was just a lil' fart." says Marissa.

"Farts are disgusting." says Tanya.

"There's much better stuff, but farts aren't too bad. It's not like a take a big ol' shit right in my pants." says Marissa.

"No, thank God for that, girl." says Tanya.

"I'm with Marissa on this. Farts aren't so disgusting." says Granada.

"Thanks, babe." says Marissa.

Granada and Marissa hug each other.

"Yay!" says a happy Granada.

The next day.

Classes are over for the day so Granada and Marissa relax in their room.

Tanya is not there. She's with her boyfriend.

"How's your day been?" says Granada.

"Pretty cute. Yours?" says Marissa.

"Kinda sweet, I guess." says Granada.

"Alright." says Marissa.

"Yup." says Granada.

"Do you think we should hold on dinner until Tanya returns?" says Marissa.

"Nah, she's probably havin' dinner with her guy." says Granada.

"You're right. I'll order some pizza." says Marissa.

"Okay. Nice." says Granada.

26 minutes later, a girl from the pizza-place delivers pizzas.

Marissa pay for the pizzas.

Granada and Marissa eat pizza and drink beer.

"Yummy." says Marissa.

"Yeah." says Granada.

Both girls are happy.

"This pizza is awesome." says Marissa.

"I agree." says Granada.

"Yay." says Marissa.

4 hours later, Tanya get back.

"I've had so much fun." says a happy Tanya.

"Okay. Nice." says Granada.

Marissa is already sleeping.

"Awww, such a cute pussy! Very nice. I wanna lick it." says Marissa in her sleep. "No, mom. I didn't take a shit in your bag. Okay...hi, dad."

"She's dreamin'..." says Granada.

"Yeah, so it seems." says Tanya.

"Do you ever dream?" says Granada.

"Sure, but I don't talk out loud like her." says Tanya.

"Okay. Neither do I, my friend." says Granada.

"That's good. Me don't wanna hear other people's dreams in any way." says Tanya.

"Alright." says Granada.

2 weeks later.

"I'm sorry, ladies. I'll move out from our room. I've gotten a transfer to another school...in DC..." says Tanya.

"We'll miss ya, babe." says Granada.

"Yeah, very much." says Marissa.

"And I'm gonna miss you two as well. I hope whoever moves in here instead of me will be a nice chick." says Tanya.

Tanya put on her jacket, grab her bags and leave.

Granada and Marissa cry a bit, losing their friend.

4 days later.

"Hi, girls. My name's Lana Janeway and I'll be your new roommate." says a sweet girl as she enter Granada and Marissa's room.

"Welcome. I am Granada and this is my friend Marissa." says Granada.

"Thanks. I hope you've nothing against that you get to share a room with a lesbian." says Lana.

"No problem. We're lesbians too." says Granada.

"Wow! That's so awesome. At my old school I had to share room with a chick that hate lesbians." says Lana.

"At this school we accept everyone, no matter what their sexuality is. Have seat, make yourself comfy." says Marissa.

"I'll get out new buddy a beer." says Granada.

Granada open the fridge and grab a beer.

She then give the beer to Lana.

"Thanks, girl." says Lana.

"Sure. We always have beer." says Granada.

"Sexy. What bed is mine?" says Lana.

"The one over there." says Granada as she gesture to what used to be Tanya's bed.

"Okay. I get window place. Nice." says Lana.

"Please tell us a bit about yourself, Lana." says Granada.

"I'm from Chicago and I'm a lesbian. I like hip hop, ice cream, neon-green clothes, hentai and video games." says Lana.

"Do you have a girlfriend...?" says Marissa.

"Not anymore. My girl Amy broke up with 6 months ago." says Lana.

"Then maybe you'll fall for Granada here. She's single too. I am not." says Marissa.

"She's hot. Maybe I will fall in love with her." says Lana.

"Ya really think I'm a hot chick?" says Granada.

"I sure do. You're sexy." says Lana.

"Thanks, girl." says Granada with a cute smile.

"Okay." says Lana.

Lana takes off her coat and plop down on the couch.

"Sweet room you girls have." says Lana.

"Awww. Thanks and now it's also yours." says Granada.

"I guess so." says Lana.

"Yup." says Marissa.

"Let's give our new friend a tour of campus." says Granada.

"You can do that...me is goin' to take a nap." says Marissa.

"Alright. Lana, let me show ya around." says Granada.

"Nice." says Lana.

Granada gives Lana a tour of campus.

When they return to the room, Marissa gives them beer.

"Thanks for showing me where stuff is." says Lana.

"No problem, sexy girl." says Granada.

"I'm sexy? Yay!" says Lana.

Granada and Marissa are happy to see that Lana has similar personality to them.

"Yup, you're sexy." says Granada.

"Thanks, girl." says Lana.

"Okay." says Granada.

"Nice seein ya already being kinda buddies." says Marissa.

"Yeah." says Granada.

The next day.

"Did ya sleep nice?" says Granada when she wake up and sees that Lana is already up.

"Yeah. The bed was cozy." says Lana with a cute smile.

"Nice." says Granada.

Marissa is still sleeping.

"M, rise and shine." says Granada as she gently touch Marissa's left hand.

"Oh, shit...morning already? Me don't feel too good." says Marissa.

"Seems like you're hungover." says Granada.

"I guess I am. Had five bottles of beer last night." says Marissa.

"Just stay in bed until ya feel better. I'll tell everyone that you're sick." says Granada.

"Thanks, G. You're a true friend." says Marissa.

6 hours later.

"Okay. Nice." says Marissa, feeling good again.

She eat a sandwich.

Then she put on her clothes.

"Hi, babe. Awesome to see that you're better." says Granada as she enter the room to grab something.

"Awww. Thanks, Granada." says Marissa.

"No probs." says Granada.

"Sweet." says Marissa.

"Okay. See ya later." says Granada and then leave the room.

Marissa reach a hand down into her old baggy sweatpants and masturbate a little.

"Yay! Soooooo sexy!" moans Marissa with a sexy smile.

2 hours later, when Granada and Lana return to the room, they're holding hands.

"I knew it. You're a perfect couple." says Marissa, happy to see that Granada has found a girlfriend.

"Yup." says Granada.

"Cute." says Marissa.

"Thanks." says Lana.

Granada and Lana start dating. They love each other.

Marissa is proud over the fact that her friend Granada has finally found love for real.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
